


Welcome Home Darling

by steggy5ever



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Ficlet, Fix-It, Fluff, Modern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steggy5ever/pseuds/steggy5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is away on a mission with the Avengers and Sarah misses him terribly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home Darling

Peggy smiled happily as she hung up the phone and went quietly to Sarah’s room to see what she was doing. The six year old had been pouting lately since Steve had left with the rest of the Avengers on a mission and had been gone for almost two weeks. Even though Sarah looked very much like Peggy, with the exception of Steve’s blue eyes, she was a daddy’s little girl to the core. 

Sarah had been asking Peggy nearly every day for the past week when Steve would be home and stuck out her bottom lip in a pout every time Peggy told her she didn’t know. 

“Sarah, I need to go to the Tower for a bit, get your shoes on please.” 

Sarah turned to look at her mom, her brown curls bouncing over her shoulder. “How come?” She asked her little eyebrows furrowing together. “No one’s there.” 

Peggy smiled a little, trying to keep herself from rolling her eyes. Sarah had gotten into a phase of asking questions about everything. It seemed like every other world out of her daughter's mouth had been why the past two month. 

“Because there’s a file I need for work. Come on, hop to it please.” She motioned for Sarah to get her shoes on again. 

About twenty minutes later Sarah and Peggy arrived at the tower and Sarah sighed a little at how empty it was. Peggy glanced at her phone and was about to text Steve when she heard the familiar sound of the jet landing just about them. Peggy looked over at Sarah whose face had light up and was already running to where the team would walk in. 

“Mommy, Daddy’s home!” She yelled excitedly as she ran and when Steve walked into the room she instantly launched herself at his legs yelling his name out happily. Steve, who had looked exhausted before, instantly softened when he saw Sarah and gently picked her up. Sarah threw her small arms around his neck and held him tightly. 

“Hey there Bug. I missed you.” Steve told his daughter quietly as he started making his way over to Peggy, carefully shifting Sarah to one side so he could tuck Peggy against his side and kissed her forehead, revealing in the feeling of being surrounded by his family. 

“Welcome home darling.”


End file.
